Camp Terror
by im.sena
Summary: Kagome & Inyasha are from rich Families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they fall in love or hate ....Pairs KI,SM,SR,KA..Im a newbie at this
1. MY RAMEN!

**_Camp Terror_**

**Kagome & Inuyasha are both from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate...**

**Boy's private school**

**Today is the last day and a certain silver hairedhanyou,Inuyasha**

**is lovingit along with the perverted monk, Miroku.**

"Finally I thought I wouldn't survive for another fuckin day",yelled Inuyasha.

" I know man did you see those girls privite school next door I mean wow!",said Miroku

in a very perverted way.

" Hay monk can't you last one fuckin day without girls in your damn perverted brain of yours last time I agreed with you 20 girls were after you so I had to cover you and almost got fuckin killed!",screamed Inu.

" But hay it's not my fault that they loved me so much..", replyed Miroku.

" Feh Love? they were out to rip you alive", said Inu.

'Not my fault...', said miroku mentally.

Then all of a suddan Miroku got beaten up by Inuyasha.

**$Girls's private school$**

**Today was also the last day of school for Kagome and Sango the cousins.**

"Hay Sango did you feel like some one stared at you?",asked Kagome.

"Yah I did but it feels like it's being trampled",replyed Sango.

" Yah talk about weird...",said Kagome.

**Inuyasha's house**

"HAY WHO TOOK THE LAST RAMEN BOWL!",yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh you mean this",after Sesshomaru showed Inuyasha the eaten bowl of ramen.

"That was mine..."growled Inu.

"But I ate it ha ha..",whileSess went upstairs.

"Plan A is in contact", grinned Inu.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."INUYASHAAAA!",yelled Sess.

**Then after he came down stairs it seemed that he was covered in pink nylon die and he was only wearing a towal then slipped on banana peels and tacks then came crashing to his feetand he slipped into the closet where Inuyasha closed it and left him in there for 4 hours.**

**$Kagome's House$**

**" Do I feel a vibration must be in my amaginanation",replyed Kagome.**


	2. Kagome to the rescue

**_Camp terror_**

**Summery: Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote: Uhh sorry that I made the last chapter so short but I was not to sure I hope this is long enough for you guys**.

**Chapter Two**

**Inu's house**

**A lovely day of no fighting in The Tashio Household what state corrected…**

"**You Bastard why the hell would you put ticks and itching powder in my shower gel now I feel how dogs really fee**l!" yelled Inuyasha from a great distance.

"**Well at least your not the one who has pink hair**!" growled Sess.

"**Boys stop it you two are going to Camp**!" replied Inutashio.

**While grabbing their ears very rough and tightly**.

$**Kagome's House**$

"**Now Kagome I don't want you to go lazy so I'm sending you to Camp**," said her mother.

"**But mom what about Sango**!" said Kagome.

"**Don't worry she's going too**", she replied

"**Thanks mom**", said Kagome while hugging her mom.

"**No problem Kagome**", she said

**_Bring Bring_**….

K: Hello?

S: Hi Kag.

K: How ya doing.

S: Just fine and you should pack girl the bus is going to leave at 2 hours.

K: OK Bye Sango!

S: Bye Kagome!

**Back at Inu's**

"**Hay monk when's the bus coming**?" said Inuyasha.

"**In about 10 minutes why**?" said Miroku.

"**What why the hell did you tell me sooner**", said Inuyasha while he panicked and packed in the same time.

"**Uhh...**", said Miroku shocked at Inu's speed.

"**Ok done now the car**!", yelled Inuyasha.

'Buddha save me...',prayed miroku.

**Inu's Car**

"**Hey Inuyasha look at those babes in that blue sports car**", said the pervert of a monk.

"**Hay Miroku SHUT UP**", yelled Inuyasha but had his head turned and apperntly almost rammed in to a truck.

**Kag's Car**

"**Hey Kagome did you saw that mercades benz that almost hit that truck**!" replied Sango.

"**Yah and I have to say only a total idiot could have not seen that truck coming**"said Kagome only to find how true her words were.

**Inu's Car**

"**INUYASHA YOU IDIOT YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED**!" yelled Miroku.

"**Say that again monk and there won't be anything left if they tried to find you**", said Inuyasha in a total warning tone voice.

"**Oh buddha we are still alive and we made it I knew being a monk would come handy some day**!" chirped Miroku merrily.

"**Hey Inu look at those ladies over there**", pointed Miroku very much happier.

"**God someone just shoot me shoot me now**!",said Inuyasha while he just found out Kikyo was there(Not for Kikyo Lovers)

(In this fanfiction Kikyo is a huge stalker and slut )(Kikyo haters will Laugh crazy)

"OH INU-BABE COME GIVE ME A SMOOCH", said Kikyo while holding his arm.

"Let go I don't need Kikyo germs Miroku HELP ME!" repied Inuyasha while trying to breath air but was hard because kikyo was cutting his air.

"Hay do you need help some help kiko in your mental area", repiled Kagome.

"Huh?", she repiled very dumbly.

But then got hit by a pinchat her neckmaking her be knocked out.

"Thanks for the help", said Inuyasha while looking like his pride self.

"But I could do better by the way name is Inuyasha"

"Uh oh my name is Kagome nice to met you and what do you mean you can do better", said Kagome while having her Mood change quickily.

"Well I can do betterand I mean it", said Inuyasha as he smirked at her.

"Hay Kagome the bus is here!", repiled Sango.

"OK I'm coming oh and see you later dog-boy", as she walked away.


	3. Lizard Kisses

**Camp terror**

**Summery:** **Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote: Umm... I hope you like the story so far and I'm sorry to say I'm pretty bad at spelling so don't blame me I'm still young but I'm older then 13 to assure all of you so sorry...bye!...**

**Chapter Three:**

**After Kagome left Inuyasha was pissed at her but got over her when a monk was asking him of his his bad personal life with women.**

"**Hay Inuyasha who was that chick with the bad temper**?" replied Miroku while making Inuyasha irriated like hell..

"**Why do you want to know prev? you do know that she'd kill you before you scream for your mommy**."said Inuyasha while acting very annoyed by the second.

"**I was wondering cause it seemed you were close and no I won't scream for my mommy**!" yelled Miroku while blushing when the girls laughed at him.

**Over a very loud intercom ,Ms. Kaede the camp instructer was to speak about the seat pairing in the bus.**

**"YE, CHIlLDREN GET IN A LINE SO,YE CAN PAIR YOU ALL" exclaimed Ms. Kaede very loudly.**

**" GOD WHAT THE HELL!"yelled Inuyasha while trying to rip his dog ears off while the other demons complained about the fact that it was insainally loud.**

**"MY BRAIN IS RINGING!"yelled Koga while he was being a bit dramanic.**

**"You don't have one remember"replied Inu.**

**"Oh yah hay wait! Dog-turd you fricken Bastard!"replied Koga stupidly intill he found out what that really meant.**

**IK Fighting**

**I: Flea-bag**

**K: Dog-shit**

**I: Tick-face**

**K:Mutt-Face!**

**"Umm do they always do this?"asked Kagome.**

**"Uh well yah" replied Miroku.**

**Well Inuyasha & Koga seemed to kept fighting in till they collapsed after they came up with all the insults possible to say and then got paired with seating partners for the bus.**

**SEATS **

**(First seat Inuyasha & Sesshomaru)(you thought it would be Kag&Inu Huh)**

**(Second seat across first Kagome & Koga)**

**(Third seat back of first Rin & Ayame)**

**(Forth seat back of Second seat Sango & Miroku)**

**(Far Back Kikyo & Naraku)**

**As everyone entered the bus every one heard screams coming from the tashio brothers, Koga's constant flirting with Kagome which got to Kagome's nerves all lot and, Sango's constant hitting of Miroku'shead making it look like a bloody pulp with mallet bumps.**

**"WWWWHHHHYYYYY!" yelled Sess & Inu at the same exact time.**

**"Shut up Koga"said Kagome at a stupid comment made by Koga.**

**Then it's the original**

**"Pervert!smack"Yelled Sango but not before hitting him with a mallet.**

**"BUT SANGO MY HANDS ARE POSSESED!"said Miroku despritly begging for his live.**

**"I KNOW CLEARLY THAT THOSE ARE YOUR OWN ACTIONS MONK!"repiled Sango loudly while chasing him around the whole bus with an even bigger mallet.**

**"Miroku!" Yelled Sango dearest**

**While all this commotition was hapenning Rin was listaining to music to sleep.**

**"LA... LA... LA ..."**as she singed shoftley

**"HAY INU-BABE COME OVER HERE!"**Yelled Kikyou  
**"NO WAY I WOULD KISS LIZARDS ANY DAY THEN YOU!"**repiled Inu

**"HAY INU-BABY I HAVE LIZARD FLAVORED LIP GLOSS"**While she applied some on her lips

**"Never mind"**Inuyasha said very quickly.

"**Give me some SUGAR"**as sheyelled

**Mountain area 5 miles away of the bus**

**_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**!"Inuyasha scearmed

**GAH:Can't think Uhh that's it for now see ya bye**


	4. We fell of a rail!

**_Camp terror_**

**Summery:** **Kagome & Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote:** **Uhh sorry if I'm writing to many chapters in just a couple of days but I had to makeup for it cause I was on a short trip to New York and I didin't want to waste this on a chapter about this problem so I'm just writing this nowwhile typing this Chapter.**

**Chapter Four:**

**In the bus**

**After that fateful scream coming from Inuyasha everyone was about to kill each other after Ms. Kaede fell asleep.**

**"Man Inuyasha I didn't know you can scream just like a girl" comented Koga.**

**"Well... at least youdid'nt get kissed by a crazy stalker who tasted just likea lizard thanksto her lip gloss**" yelled Inuyasha making a good point.

**"Hey Inu-Babe do you want another Kiss? cause I can give you alot more" said Kikyo while winking mad.**

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Inuyasha while running mad to the bathroom and lockedhimself in there for 3 hours.**

**"God Inuyasha open the door my bladder is about to explode I was holding it for 2 hours but I can't handle it no more so open up PLEASE!" said Miroku while trying his best to make Inuyasha come out.**

**"Oh For Crying out Loud Inuyasha come out or else Miroku is going to piss all over your bag and your secert bag of ramen!" yelled Kagome.**

**"Fine Fine I'm coming out"and just like that Miroku went in to lighthing speed to the bathroom.**

**1 hour later...**

**"Hey are we there yet!" yelled Koga.**

**"Koga for the 542th Time WE ARE NOT THERE!"yelled Kagome while trying to bang her head on the wall.**

**"MIROKU YOU IDIOT!" screamed Sango while throwing sleeping darts.**

**But then one of her darts hit the driver and made the bus crash in to the railing and went in to mid air and felled in to the forest and was already at the camp site.**

**"Are we alive?"asked Sango.**

**"That was so COOL!"yelled Kagome & Inuyasha in the same time not before blushing in the same time.**

**"We were just lucky"said Sango.**

**"I know I am" exclaimed Kikyo very proudly.**

**"Not you"said Kagome**

**"Hmm"repiled Sessy**

**"La LA LAA"singed Rin.**

**"Koga are you alright?"asked Ayame very nevously.**

**"How does it look"repiled Koga being sarcastic.**

**"Ye all alive?"asked Ms. Kaede.**

**"Just Barely" they all said.**


	5. CAMP HERE WE ARE!

**_Camp terror_**

**Summery: Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote: Ok umm well I figured out most of my chapters had lots of mistakes it must have been when I entered my story that it made some errors to my punctuation so sorry I think my computer has some big issues. I'll try my best to correct my mistakes bye.**

**Chapter Five:**

**#Forest#**

**After the sleeping darts incident it was amazingly lucky that they made it all alive and cut 2 hours for the long trip down to the forest then they all headed to camp. But there fights have not went down apparently.**

**"Man can we stop anytime soon I want to eat now !" said Inuyasha pointing to his stomach cause he didn't eat a thing today.**

**"Fine Ye all shall rest" exclaimed Ms. Kaede.**

**"Finally I want to sleep more thanks to Kouga's constant flirting I din't get a wink of shut eye." said Kagome thankfully.**

**"Umm it just past a couple of minutes Inuyasha just set up a fire and cooking a pot full of ramen" said Rin supraised by how fast he was at getting it done so quickly.**

**"That goes for you he is mad about that stuff I saw him eat 50 bowls a day and not gain any weight from it" said sess annoyed of the fact that inuyasha made him clean up such a vile amount of ramen.**

**"Whoa that much I can only finish 10 before passing out" said Koga amazed at Inuyasha's appitete for ramen.**

**"Pervert!" yelled Sango while feeling some thing rub her bottom.**

**"But Sango I can't help it your beauty is uncompairble" said Miroku while making Sango blush from his charming smile.**

**"Ha! my beauty is identical to an angel" yelled Kikyou with to much drama.**

**"She must mean a devil" whispered Kagome to Sango while giggling madly.**

**"I heard that!" yelled Kikyou being pissed at the comment.**

**After 1 hour later**

**After the Kikyou is a devil comment every one became more active to just getto the camp andfinally made it there. When they came near enough to get a view what suprised them was the fact that the camp looked a lot like a hotel & Spa .**

**"Spa here I come!" yelled Kikyo trying to move as fast as she can in her 4-inch high heels but felled on a rock and hit face first in to a pond of mud.**

**After this funny event happened Kagome took a picture and every one laughed like crazy when a frog was in Kikyo's mouth and grass sticked on to her hair making her look just like a monster. **

**"Ye, children get in line and ye will lead ye to the dorms" yelled Ms. Kaede.**

**Girl's Dorm**

**"OMG!" yelled all the girls when they entered the girl's dorm.**

**The dorm was large with 5 queens with bed drapes, 5 indiviual bathrooms with a shower, sink, toliet, and a jaquzzi/bath tub,then included a family room with a flat-plasma- tv.**

**"Man this is so SWEET!"repiled Rin as she jumped up and down on the memory-foam bed.**

**"I can get used to this!"said Ayame sitting on the sofa.**

**"This feel just like home!" exclaimed Kagome while getting a drink.**

**"Hmm this will do" said Kikyou will examing the bathroom and went to apply more make-up on.**

**"I wonder how the boys are doing?"said Sango before taking a nap.**

**#Boy's Dorm#**

**"Damn look at this place it's bigger then my room!"yelled Koga as he look at the place.**

**The boy's dorm was just like the girl's dorm execpt no bed drapes but had a large training room/game room.**

**"Hey Koga I bet I can beat the carp out of you!" yelled Inuyasha while going to the large training mat.**

**"Bring it on dog-shit! bring it on!"Koga yelled excepting Inuyasha's challenge.**

**"Why you..." said Inuyasha but got slammed on his face.**

**'My half-breed brother the idot' thought Sess as he drank his tea.**

**MORNING**

**Girl's Dorm**

**"Ah... I feel so relaxed" said Kagome after taking a nice long bath.**

**"Me to that bed was a dream!" chirped Rin.**

**"Hey Rin what do you think about Sessy?"asked Sango questionly.**

**"He is so cute! I just love his fluffy tail so much!" squealed Rin while blushing after she said that out loud.**

**"I Knew It! you do like him!" said Sango when her question was answered.**

**"Well Sango what about Miroku?" chirped Rin while trying to find the truth.**

**"He's Just a prevert!" yelled Sango trying to hide the fact that she was attracted to the monk.**

**"Then why are you blushing?" asked Rin.**

**"Ooo La La La le Armour is in the air" repiled Kagome in a french. (BAD AT TYPING FRENCH)**

**While all this talk on love a scream could be heard from Kikyou's bathroom.**

**"OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" yelled Kikyou.**

**"What in the... OH MY GOD!" screamed Kagome being the first to go in.**

**What had shocked Kagome so much was that Kikyou's face had turned to white and her mascara was running very badly making her look like a Ghost/Oni. It turns out that when Kikyo was washing her face her make up was permanant so it didn't come off because the instructions clearly stated that water would make the product permanant.**

**"My, My! beautiful complection gone!" stated Kikyo then she ran away saying 'I must get a tan' while going to the spa room.**

**"Everyone Ye, all get ready will all will yonder to the mountains!" yelled Ms. Kaede while stoping Kikyou to going to 'get a tan'.**

**"What But I need to at least eat 5 cups of ramen before I leave!" yelled Inuyasha protesting to go anywhere intill ramen was in his mouth.**

**"Oh and hey want happened to Kikyou she looks like a wannabe The Ring girl except uglyier" said Koga teasingly.**

**"I think that she looks fantastic"repiled Naraku while everyone was just staring at him like if he grew 6 heads.**

**"At Least some body respects pure beauty" said Kikyou while she walked away with Naraku.**

**' Those two make a happy and very scary couple' thought everyone in the same time.**

**The hiking to the mountain was very steep and mudy but it was worth it when they came up to a clearing filled with exotic plants and animals.**

**"Whoa look at this place" said Inuyasha while he was in awe.**

**"I know I never knew that those rare flowers can bloom plenitifully those flowers are famous and are known all over for their scent and beauty" repiled Kagome very smartly reading many books about animals and plants.**

**'Hmm... this flower is perfect for me ha ha I sould pick one and make some purfume out of it since it matches my charecter for beauty it rightfully suits me just you watch Inuyasha-Babe you'll be all mine' thought Kikyou while slowley putting the flower in her bag.**

**"Wow Kagome you know alot about Plants & Animals do you? questioned Rin.**

**"Yep! I know alot" repiled Kagome.**

**"So what's your favorite animal group?" asked Rin.**

**"The Canine Group I suppose it intrests me the most cause like the wolf they form groups to help one another and then to averege dogs how they a very cute, lovible, and loyal" replied Kagome while two certain canines heard her answer.**

**"Hay Dog-turd you heard her answer so why don't you leave her to me!"yelled Koga.**

**"Remember when she said very cute, lovible, and Loyal."said Inuyasha.**

**"I'm going to kill you!"yelled Koga while trying to punch Inuyasha.**

**"I'd like to see you try!"repiled Inuyasha while punching Koga in the jaw.**

**Anyway as you look with the others Kikyou was making her purfume and already added some on her hair and body while it was making a suddan attraction to the animals and Demons.**

**To Be Countinued**


	6. Kikyo Attack!

**Camp terror**

**Summery: Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote: Uhh sorry that I made the last chapter so short but I was not to sure I hope this isgood enough for you guys.And sorry if I took so long I had a trip and I went to school...he eh -(more explanations below)**

**Chapter Six:**

**With Kikyo**

**"Ha ha ha I know that Inu-babe will love this purfume I made all be my self I know he will fall for me thank goodness that demons have such good noses ", laughed Kikyo while applying some purfume on.**

**With Inuyasha & Koga**

**"Hey mutt what the hell is that fucking smell coming from?", said Koga while holding his nose.**

**"I don't know but what ever it is I can't feel my nose or can feel my brain", repiled Inuyasha while getting a migrane.**

**"Hey! Inu-Babe!" popped out Kikyo.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH RUN YOUR LIVES GGGGGGAHHHHH!", yelled Inuyasha gripping his nose for dear life.**

**"Oh my Fucking god my nose is on fire" repiled Koga while he to ran off.**

**"I don't get it Inu-babe your supposed to fall in love in the smell" yelled Kikyo.**

**"U Dumbass you are not supposed to put the petals in the purfume it's a vile venom that burns a youkai's nose and can make your skin melt" said Kagome from the bushes.**

**"AHH! I'M MELTING GAH! INUYASHA! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Kikyo stupidly.**

**"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" then Inuyasha went under waterin a spring. But unfortgently for him she to dived with him. With out him noticing...**

**'Finnaly she's gone hmmm... ' "GAH!" yelled Inuyasha while taking in water making him drown but Kikyo was gripping on his leg pulling him in the water.**

**2 hours later**

**"Inu-babe come down that tree!", yelled Kikyo from below.**

**"You can't make me you hag!",replied Inuyasha from above holding the tree branch for dear life.**

**"I'll give ya a kiss if you do come down"she said seductivly.**

**"I'd rather chew both my arms and legs!"He said back.**

**After a few more desperate hours after Kikyo left Inuyasha came crawling back finding himself so hungery he can eat just about anything when Kikyo came in with an unknown substance that looked to be 'Food'.**

**"What the hell is that shit!"then grabbed on a tree branch.**

**"It's a soup!inu-babe" she repiled oh so creepy.**

**"That is considered food!"pointing at it will getting grossed out by the smell recalling it identical to Kikyo's scent.**

**" Hey Inuyasha we have ramen & fish!" said Kagome while prepairing the feast.**

**"Now that's more like it"while shoving ramen to his mouth.**

**"How did you come straight down here in 2 seconds?" questioned Kagome.**

**"Thatmmsmmyyummtalentmmm"he replied enjoying his ramen.**

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHAAA" I have catfish burgers!" Kikyo screamed from a distance.**

**"Damn it is she a curse placed upon me why god why!"then quickly remembered she was come so he decided to take a first step.**

**"I'm here Inuyasha hay! come here!"then chased him...**

**"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"as Inuyasha ran a farther distance in a very desprate attempt.**

**After running as fast as he could he ended up in a tree 5 miles from camp.**

**"Hey Kagome where's Inuyasha?"asked Miroku getting worried about his freind.  
****"I'm not to sure but I'll look for him",she answered leaving to the forest.**

**25 minutes later...**

**"Inuyasha I know your there come down!"she yelled from below.**

**"Fine fine wait"as he landed down gracefully on his feet then found himself staring in to her midnight blue eyes.**

**Right in that moment they were only a few inches apart when...**

**"Hey Inuyasha Let's Party back at Camp Ms.Kaede is having us all go to town to a fancy restraunt!"says Miroku popping out of no where.**

**"Ok, come onInuyasha let's go "said Kagome.**

**"Alright alright anyways I'm still hungry" replied Inuyasha.**

**"Huh how can you be hungry still?"**

**"I just am"**

**'Man why did Miroku come anyways?' thought Inuyasha recalling that almost 'Kiss'.**

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Reason of late work**

**Ok Guys I was in a trip for 10 days and I just started school a month ago and I'm still trying to catch up.Sigh... but at least I finished this chapter review me please. **


	7. MIROKU!

**Camp terror**

**Summery: Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote: Uhh sorry that I made the last chapter so short but I was not to sure I hope this is long enough for you guys.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Camp Shikon( the Dining room)**

**"I'm starving old hag hurry up!"mumbled Inuyasha growling in the moment.**

**"Ye, must be patient" Ms. Kaede repiled back wisely.**

**"Keh, I could care less" he huffed to him self.**

**After Inuyasha's complaining everyone came to see the grand meal and started to chow down .**

**"Man this place is so beautiful"repiled Kagome.Glancing at the priceless works of art.**

**"Rin,thinks so too!"explained Rin.**

**"Keh you women are just being amazed by simple objects of this building"he said staring down with unamazed eyes.But suddenly had his eyes come across a portrait of a huge dog demon howling to a moonlit sky.**

**"You do know your insulting father cause he donated a lot of these art works and that's his dog demon painting", Sesshomaru answered simply near the sight of the great painting.**

**"Hopefully you won't tell him" but inuyasha just said it to soon. As Sesshomaru was calling their father in his cell phone.**

**"Yes Father he said that...so you need to talk to him yes father... alright.. father wishes to speak with you..."sessohomaru replied quietly. then handing the cell phone to inuyasha.**

**"Yes Dad...OWWWW...OWWWWWWW...OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!...bye dad." then past the cell phone to sesshomaru.**

**"What was all that screaming about?"questioned Kagome. While she watched him grab his dog ears in pain.**

**"I'm fricken deaf gaa! did he had to yell so loud man i'll be deaf for a week!" complained Inuyasha asking the waiter for a bag of ice for his ears.**

**"Your an idiot dog boy"said Kagome as everyone agreed with her.**

**"What? I can't hear" he said not getting what she said.**

**"I SAID YOUR AN IDIOT!"Kagome yelled.**

**"WHAT?"he questioned stupidly.**

**"A IDIOT!"she yelled once more.**

**"I CAN HEAR NOW SHUT UP"he growled in his pain.**

**"WHY I..."then Sango came rushing in trying to prevent Kagome from yelling her head off.**

**After umm that intresting uh... event the group spilt up to sleep in the seperate dorms a certain pervert sneaked in the girl's dorm and boy was it amusing.**

**"Sango did you by any chance feel any movement on your rear end?"answered Kagome nervouslly.**

**"That means only one fucked up thing..."paused Sango.**

**"MIROKU!"Yelled Kagome and Sango trying to get their stash of weapons(boomorang,sword, bow and arrows).**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Miroku screaming like a little girl while zooming light speed to the guys dorm.**

**"WHAT THE HELL? OH SHIT, MIROKU YOU IDIOT!"yelled Inuyasha half awake.**

**"Hay Sango how do you want to beat them scrammbled or boiled?"asked Kagome while raising her fist.**

**"Scrammbled"she repied raising her boomerang up.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Miroku & Inuyashatrying to crawl away.**

**"YOU COME HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT", yelled Sango running like a maniac.**

**"YOU TOO FACE IT LIKE A MAN INUYASHA!", screamed Kagome getting a bunch of target practice from inuyasha's cloathes.**

**'Idiots', thought Sesshomaru just barely staying awake to the spectical.**

**"Isn't Inu-poo just the cutest?"asked a stary eyed Kikyo.**

**"I think I'm going to hurl"answered sesshomaru just thinkingabout a of her sweet talk for his idiotic step-brother.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!",screaming continues...**

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys I'm so ssssssssooooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy for keeping you guys waiting so long so please exept my apology while I continue to do fanfictions.**


	8. I got you!

**Camp terror**

**Summery: Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…**

**Authors Quote**: **Uhh sorry that I made the last chapter so short but I was not to sure I hope this is long enough for you guys. And I'm also very very sorry it took me so long but had problems with my damn computer... hope you enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 8**

**After a long night Inuyasha and Mirouku woke up to find that they were outside on top of a tree in the middle of the forest. While down below Kagome and Sango were holding their weapons in their sleep.**

**'God what the fuck…why the hell is Miroku here and why am I on top of the tree?' thought Inuyasha questionably.**

**"Man I must have been dreaming, I thought I just saw Kagome" he said out loud but then looked below to see her in her sleep.**

**"Sango…" murmured Miroku.**

**'Man even when he's sleeping he still thinks the most perverted stuff I swear…'thought Inuyasha in annoyance.**

**"Ah that was a nice dream time to get some well deserved pancakes," replied Miroku but he then forgot he was on top a tree and came crashing on top of Sango .**

**"Owww what the hell MIROKU!" glared a very angry Sango.**

**"Dearest Sango I didn't know you were down here" said Miroku starting to fear his live and soul.**

**"Sango? What's with all this noise?" questioned a very tired Kagome.**

**"This little pervert here just fell out of the blue on top of me from that tree" Sango then showed her arm pointing from the angle where Miroku came out of the blue from.**

**'Note to ones self make sure to remind Miroku to give his valuables to me as a last will' thought Inuyasha looking how pathetic Miroku was begging to lessen the pain that he will suffer.**

**"Hey Miroku can I have your car and room!" said Inuyasha from a distance.**

**"No but help me I'm your best friend!" answered Miroku.**

**"Naaaa…. This was your doing so you are the only one who is able to fix this so fix it already!" said Inuyasha trying to urge him to face them.**

**"Why don't you come down here Inuyasha since it's also considered your fault cause you didn't even bother to check on what the hell he was doing so you face this punishment like a man!" yelled Kagome recalling what happened.**

**"Fine" replied Inuyasha.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha and Miroku.**

**"I think my hand is broken kiss it and make it better inuyasha," replied Miroku dumbly from a serious head injury.**

**"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend," asked Inuyasha.**

**"I hope that you both enjoy your new bruises in injuries" said Kagome ever so sweetly.**

**"Like if you gave me such a bruise I think it turned green and Miroku here is acting like he's 4 again and I think that is hardly a great gift." said Inuyasha sarcastically.**

**"Well to bad", mumbled Sango.**

**"Hey I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha thanks to his dog-like hearing.**

**"Then suck it up Inuyasha!"yelled kagome.**

**"Oh My God Inu-Babe where were you I looked high and low searching for you!" said kikyo that appeared out of know where.**

**"God! What the hell did I do to deserve this punishment!" said Inuyasha yelling up at the sky while being bridal carried by kagome.**

**"Would you get the hell out of my arms!"yelled Kagome.**

**"I'll hold him!" screamed Kikyo.**

**"Kagome don't do it!" looking fearfully at kagome very desprate to get away from kikyo.**

**"Here catch Kikyo"said Kagome.**

**But kikyo made a very poor catch as she landed face first into mud while Inuyasha landed on her back making the mud hole bigger and ruining kikyo's cloathes.**

**"AH NOT AGAIN!"screamed Kikyo as her face was covered with mud and frogs making her look like a swamp monster and ended up going in the dormrooms.**

**"What the hell is that!"screamed Ayame.**

**"It's a monster!" said rin.**

**"Is that a piece of shit?"questioned Kouga.**

**"I think it's a frog demon"replied Sesshomaru.**

**"Isn't it beautiful?"said Naraku.**

**Every body looked at him as if he grew 5 eyeballs. Then finally Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku entered the building.**

**"Finnaly I thought it never end Miroku was thinking I was his mother till sango hit him in the head 5 times!"yelled Inuyasha greatfully.**

**"Yah and the monk wouldn't quit talking about how pretty I look" said Sango.**

**"Oooo Sango is this what I think it is?" Kagome said ever so smooth.**

**"It's nothing like that!"blushed Sango.**

**"HA HA HA !"laughed Kagome.**

**"Oh my dear Sango I never thought you had such feelings for me will you bare my..."said Miroku but interupted with a boomarang.**

**"Shut up monk!"yelled sango.**

**"Here we go again" repiled Inuyasha and Kagome in the same time.**

**"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHh IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUU-BBBBBBAAABBBEEEE!" yelled Kikyo.**

**"Protect me Kagome!"yelped Inuyasha.**

**"You have got to be... What the heck?" repiled Kagome.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So how was it? Please review me! Please( puppy eyes) Oh and by the way sorry it took me so long!**


	9. Cars and brownies

**_Camp terror_**

**_Summery_: _Kagome &Inuyasha are from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate…_**

**Authors Quote: Uhh sorry that I made the last chapter so short but I'm getting there well to longer chaps. Ok here's the rest of it so please review me please!**

**Chapter 9**

**From Last Time**

**"Protect me Kagome!" yelped Inuyasha.**

**"You have got to be…What the heck?" replied kagome.**

**_Continue_**

**"Inu-babe why not give me a nice big smooch?", screamed Kikyo.(she still looks like a toad demon/monster.**

**"Man Inu you haven't been this scared since well the time she stole your car and some how smashed in to your room in the 2nd floor nearly almost killing you", repied a pretty beaten up miroku.**

**"God miroku must you remind me every fucken day of my miserable live?" replied Inuyasha while still being held by Kagome.**

**_Flashback_**

**Today was like any other day screaming fan girls trying to get in the tashio estate…not quite…**

**"Fuck it how did that bitch get threw security? And nearly 40 of them too where is my red ferrai , yelled Inuyasha.**

**Turns out the bitch meaning kikyo stole his car and left Inuyasha mad as shit. Later that night….**

**"Oh Inuyasha I found your car? Aren't you happy?", said Kikyo out of no were…then came in…**

**"Huh what security!" said a half awake Inuyahsa.**

**Then the stolen Ferrai reveled Kikyo driving threw a ramp straight to Inuyasha's room…**

**"Holy shit that crazy crack bitch she** **almost fucken kill me! Damn oh shit, ahhhhh?", yelled Inuyasha.**

**_End of flashback_**

**"God I still have the nightmares!" yelled Inuyasha while wincing at the near death experience…**

**"Loving story Inuyasha but I'd like to feel my arms!", screamed Kagome.**

**"Fine but let me say my will, miroku you have been a good perverted monk of a friend of mine and please tell Sessy I never liked him and Kagome thanks for the memories while it lasts…" slowey getting of Kagome and facing he most dreaded fate.**

**"God are you always this damn dramtic?" replied Kagome while she beat the living daylights out of Kikyo.**

**"Thank you Kagome!" said a happy hanyou.**

**"Whatever" as she roll her eyes in his happy gesture.**

**"Hey Inuyasha how much damage did she cause to your car anyway and your house?" asked Miroku out of curiosity.**

**"About $800,000 worth of damage man was my dad furious…" replied Inuyasha.**

**"Shit that much?" winced Miroku from the high numbers of cash.**

**"And my Mercedes, hummer, and my limo about $400,000 and my dad was even more furious…" said Inuyasha.**

**List of how cars were destroyed**

**1. Black Mercedes Almost ran over inuyasha and crushed part of his school…**

**2. Red Hummer Almost ran over inuyasha at the airport lobby**

**3. Limo Almost ran over inuyasha at his front door…**

**"Man sometimes I wonder are you a cat or something you already had 5 lives taken away from you?" replied Miroku humorously.**

**"God shut up Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha being pissed of over being called a cat.**

**"Ya dog breath are ya a cat?" replied Kouga.**

**" What's ya taking 'bout you shit for brains idiot" said Inuyasha annoyed at that comment.**

**Back at the camp site (3hours later)(Sesshomaru sleeping Beauty Sleep )**

**"INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TO MY NAILS?"yelled Sesshomaru with hot pink nails and white puppies.**

**"God do you blame everything on me?"said Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes, as Sesshomaru glared at him(if looks could kill Inuyasha whould get strangled to death)...**

**"You should know that this sesshomaru knows all misdeads are caused by none other then you my discrace of a brother"repiled Sesshomaru in a semi calm cold voice.**

**"Well remember all the times of the dyes, mud,dirt, paint, caryons, papers, markers, mustaches, cheese, ketchup, ants, mold, and ect." said a very proud hanyou.**

**"That makes me want to kill you even more..."said Sesshomaru getting ready in a fighting stance.**

**"Bring it on Old girly man!" Inuyasha yelled.**

**"To have you know this sesshomaru, is only 200 years older than you and I'm not gay!"said an angered Sesshy.**

**"Okay fluffy dearest show me what you got!"while aimed Inuyasha a quick punch to the side.**

**"Your no match for this sesshomaru, little brother"said Sess while balancing his weight on a finger on top of Inuyasha's head.**

**"Would you quit talking third person!"said Inuyasha quite annoyed while trying to get sesshy off his head.**

**"You shall not use that tone with this sesshomaru..."growled sess.**

**"Well at least I don't have fluffy boa since I was born!!"yelled Inuyasha.**

**"Well at least this sesshomaru is not obsessed with the substance ramen for nearly 100 years!!!"said sesshomaru.**

**"Why you..."growled Inuyasha.**

**"Would you two stop it!!!"yelled Kagome in unison with Rin.**

**"Humph..."sighed both Inu and Sess as the look away.**

**"What are we going to do with them"moaned Kagome and Rin.**

**"OH INU-BABE!!!!"came a very familier tone.**

**"God damnit those assasins never kill her she's like the living dead" growled Inuyasha in fear and annoyance.**

**"I have fudge brownies!!!"yelled Kikyo.**

**"I'm a dog!!! I can't eat that stuff because of the chocolate it can kill me!!and the fact it tastes like a load of dirt and shit!!"yelled Inuyasha.**

**Them some how it got clogged in Inuyasha's mouth and he turned purple and got sent to the ambulance in major surgery...**

**To be continued...**

** From me: Well sorry for all the waiting but I am now going the high school so for the last monthes I had been so darn busy it makes my head spin...Anyways my story so far I'm planning to finnish as fast as possible it's so diffucult. Sorry all ya guys it took me so long... hope you enyoy... review me soon please...**


	10. Hospital with Crazy Doctors!

_**Camp Terror**_

**Kagome & Inuyasha are both from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate...**

Hey Every body!! sorry it's been awhile but I just got more and more crap over my head I hate, hate, hate HIGH SCHOOL!!!!! grrrr... well thats a diffrent story (throwing darts at my feret teacher's small tiny pathetic head mwahaha)(and yes the small cute animal that looks like a weasel/ Feret thingie Muahahahaha) anyways on to the story!!!!

**"I have fudge brownies!!!"yelled Kikyo.**

**"I'm a dog!!! I can't eat that stuff because of the chocolate it can kill me!!and the fact it tastes like a load of dirt and shit!!"yelled Inuyasha.**

**Them some how it got clogged in Inuyasha's mouth and he turned purple and got sent to the ambulance in major surgery...**

**To be continued...**

**'Nurse hurry now we have a code black a code black!!!', said a bunch of white suited doctor.**

**'What those code black mean??',the nurse asked.**

**'I have no clue just open one of the damn rooms before this dog dies!!'yelled a doctor. **

**'But doctor we are in a human hospital not a animal hospital!!'said the nurse as she yelled back.**

**"Wha? don't question me off to safe the dog!!!" Cried Doctor Mato( he's blind without his glasses and is not wearing them right now...)**

**"Oh doctor you must be kidding me" she repiled back softly.**

**4 hours later Inuyasha just woke up and screamed his but off...**

**"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN CHOCOLATE TO HELL O MY &&&", Screamed a bandaged Hanyou...**

**"Wha Inuyasha you woke up", repiled Kagome while yawning a bit.**

**"What happened to my face?" a red faced Inuyasha questioned.**

**"Oh that they had to nearly rip out the chocolate from your mouth which was swelling then you had an allergic reaction to the chocolate so that's why your face looks like a watermelon..." stated Kagome calmly.**

**in Inuyasha's head, fK M&$& &&$E$R&& &&(&&& $$$ & $!!!)(Bunch of curse words)**

**2 hours later the swelling decreased and Inuyasha's face was better thanks to Kagome who added wet towels on his face...**

**"Hey Kagome,..."softly replied Inuyasha nearing her closly.**

**"Yes, Inuyas..", she paused silent as Inuyasha gently kissed her lips as a way of thanking her.**

**They seemed to stay that way for a while then finally stopped after a couple minutes for air. But what they didn't know Miroku and Sango saw it all and devised a plan together then stopped planning after Miroku groped her but the old fashioned way...**

**"BANG!!!!!!!!! MIROKU YOU PERVERTED DIMWIT!!!!!!" screamed Sango leaving a half dead monk soon after words... having him fly like a bird out of the 5th floor of the Hospital.**

**"SANNNGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Miroku still falling and then bam on to the concrete.**

**"Sir it's a code purple!!"replied the nurse while dragging Miroku to the nearest wheel chair.**

**"You mean an idiot rubbed a women's behind and pushed him from the 5th floor!! it's the 3rd time this month!!! first the old man, then the mental teenager, now this poor sucker nurse! to room 4000!!!!!" screamed the doctor.**

**"But sir we don't have a 4000..."she tried to answer.**

**" Don't question me I save lifes I can handle it and don't look at me funny Yuki!!!"stated the Dr. Mato.**

**"Doctor my name is Hiyori..."she the nurse repiled.**

**"No more questions the girl will live!!!"he screamed to the air.(hands in the air think mad scientist)**

**"Sir he is a man..."she stated slowly.**

**"Mwahahahahahaha, what were you saying?!!!!!!" he asked loudly.**

**"Never mind sir" she sighed dissapointly.**

**Note to readers(he is completely loco)...**

**Miroku's Room**

**"Miroku are you breathing?", asked Inuyasha.**

**"I don't get Sango so violent but so atractive, god Inuyasha what should I do!!" cried Miroku in dramatic mode.**

**"Simple stop groping her and be more romantic..."said Inu.**

**"But it's like not breathing!!!"stated a shocked Miroku.**

**"What is not breathing?"questioned Sango while walking slowly in his room.**

**"Nothing... Nothing..."a nervous monk replied.**

**"I'm going to check on Kagome see you guys later", repiled Inuyasha walking out into the hospital lobby.**

**"Sango... about earlier I should have not done that I disrespected you and your body, I want to say I'm sorry I can't help my hands..."said a sofly spoken Miroku.**

**"Fine I'll forgive you but don't do that again or else your in some big big trouble"threatened Sango.**

**"Yes mam as you please"quickly stated Miroku trying to act pretty charming. While making Sango blush quite a bit.**

**Next Chapter... **

**"We are going to the Carnival!!!!!"**

**To BE Continued... Finnaly oh and to those out there I'm starting to type in the speed of light and hope to get finnished soon with Camp Terror come on I spent like 1 year and 8 months so long!!!! (never wrote this much in lifetime) I am aiming 3 or 4 more chapters who knows? and my master piece will be finished but don't worry guys I will finish it unlike authors who never update. Till then must think think think!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. TUNNEL OF LOVE

_**Camp Terror**_

**Kagome & Inuyasha are both from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate...

* * *

**

**Author's Quote: LONGEST CHAPTER MADE HOO HOOO!!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"We are going to the carnival!!"**

**Chapter 11**

**Carnival**

**"Since Miroku and Inuyasha have joined us we decided to go to the annual carnival today every one please get to the bus and it will take about 6 hours so seat according to the chart!" Announced Kaede while reaching for the dreaded seating chart.**

**Chart...**

**KogaAyame**

**RinSango**

**NarakuMiroku**

**InuSesshomaru**

**KagomeKikyo**

**"WHAT I HAVE TO BE WITH SESSHOMARU AGAIN!!!!!!!"screamed Inuyasha not only by shock but disgust.**

**"I have to share a seat with my idiot brother how pleasent..."cooley replied Sesshomaru with a hint of sarcasim.**

**"I got to share with a long-haired freaky guy!!", whined Miroku withe fake tears in his eyes.**

**"This is so not fare Inu-Babe why are you never my seat partner?"questioned Kikyo very stupidly.**

**"Why do I always sit with the annoying idiot"said Kagome softly under her breath.**

**It was a long 6 hours...a long 6 hours...**

**Arrival to the carnival**

**"Whoa look at all the girls!! surely one of them will agree to bare my child!!!"chirped Miroku as he spotted a girl or at least he thought and rubbed the you know what...**

**"Whoa there cutey what are ya doing"...IT'S JAKOTSU...**

**'Omg Miroku just rubbed a guy's ass'(this is a first) thought Inuyasha not before he laughed his ass off.**

**"I...I...omg"then Miroku fainted right there and then...**

**"Is he ok?" anwsered Jakotsu. while hanging with Bankotsu.**

**"Ya he is he's just in shock mostly"said Inuyasha while shaking his head at Miroku's stupidity.**

**"Hey your pretty cute too..no your hot.."winked Jakotsu. While Inuyasha just froze for a second and held Miroku in the shoulder.**

**"Call me!!!"Jakotsu repiled before and gave Inuyasha his number.**

**"I need to barf soon"slowly answered Inuyasha...**

**'Man is Miroku an idiot...'thought everyone.**

**"Let's go to the tunnel of love Inu-Babe..."gigglied Kikyou while she dragged Inuyasha's barfing ass by binding him in rope.**

**"HELP SHE'S TAKING ME TO HER CAVE GOD SOMEONE HELP ME I'M TO YOUNG TO BE TAKEN AWAY!!! BACK AWAY YOU BEAST!!!!"cried Inuyasha. While trying to back away from the harpie-she-witch.**

**"God, Kikyou do you need me to show you I can kick your ass again?"threatened Kagome in a semi serious tone.**

**"Fat chance...GAH"replied Kikyou before getting knocked out again.**

**"Thank you, Kagome I could kiss you!!", as he playfully kissed Kagome on on the cheek leaving her blushing mad. In comes the Ooohhhhhing!!!**

**"Hey lets go to the tunnel of love!! my dear Sango please go with me?.."Miroku pleaded with soft purple eyes glancing at Sango with much love.**

**"Fine...but no funny stuff!!!"answered Sango.**

**While Miroku is doing a happy dance...**

**At the tunnel of love...**

**"Come on Inuyasha lets go first!"chirped Kagome, in a good mood(Kikyou KO)**

**"Sure", as he smiled back and helped guided Kagome to one of the rafts.**

**KO AY**

**"Umm..Kouga do you want to uh..."as Ayame waiting for a hint well nervously.**

**"Sure I'd like that", as Kouga grinned a toothy grin.**

**SE RI**

**"Let's go Sesshomaru, Rin thinks we got to catch up with them!!"replied Rin as she dragged Sesshy with her on the lovely heart shaped raft. ( This is extreme Tunnel of love!!!) **

**MI - SA**

**"My dear sango the others wait for us hold me tight..."replied Miroku as he cautiously helped Sango on the Raft of LoVe.**

**"Thank you..whoa..."stated Sango but felt an odd amount of current tugging the raft withe the others.**

**"Hey guys!", Stated Kagome relising every one was with them.**

**The current stayed still for a second then a sound was picked up by Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Kouga, and Ayame.**

**"That sound is... rushing water...shit"they all stated in the same time not before everyone held on to their lives and asses. **

**"OmG!!!!!!"Screamed Sango and Kagome not to pleasent to face a huge waterfall and were going straight at it.**

**"Passengers please be aware this Ride is the largeist Tunnel of Love in the world with 60 loops, 10 pathways, a labrinth , and 4 waterfalls ENJOY!!"**

**"WHAT???"screamed everyone as they relised they were in for the time of there lifes.**

**"O holy buddha"softly prayed Miroku.**

**"Yey!! this Rin, says we will have fun!! sesshomaru!!"repiled Rin speaking third person.**

**"Yes loads of fun..."as he stared at Inuyasha and Kouga arguing.**

**INU AND KOU ARGUING**

**I: this is all your fault!!!**

**K:I say it's yours dog turd**

**I: Say that in my face and I'll personally arrange your grave**

**K: Like if mutt**

**I:SAY THAT IN MY FACE AGAIN!!**

**K: I JUST DID**

**Then they fought with paddles while the raft stayed in the rapid currents... dun dun dun dun dun dun...dun...(Music arrives)**

**"INU-BABE I FOUND YOU!!!"came Kikyou, as she supraisingly grabbed on Inuyasha's back.**

**"AH SWAT IT KAGOME!!! SWAT IT!!"screamed Inuyasha.**

**"Fine but you owe me big!"And she used all her power to swat Kikyou with a paddle which caused Kikyou to fall with the nice waterfall...(not)... and as promised Inuyasha repayed Kagome with a kiss of gratitude.**

**"Now that is over... holy shit!!..Miroku Move THE BOAT!!!"screamed Sango as a Sharp rock came ahead.**

**"Sango... shit is not holy..."stated Miroku not even noticing the sharp nice pointy rocks ahead.**

**"Don't give a shit.. look a head of you IDIOT!!!" As she yelled back.**

**"Ha it can't be that bad o my Buddha!!!", repiled Miroku just barely dodging the rocks.**

**Thanks to this huge movement Sango and Miroku got seperated from the rest of the group.**

**"My god this day is crazy..."quietly whispered Ayame just glancing at a huge glass dome that soon covered the tunnel.**

**"Woah Kouga look at that it's a ray of rainbows!!" exclaimed Ayame as the colors mixed with the glass forming rays of blues, pinks, and greens.**

**"Yah... It's pretty cool" stated Kouga just before he glanced at Ayame's red hair flying a bit as the hues graced her face just blushing a bit before and faded quickly before Ayame saw him.**

**Then out of no were a trap door activated by Sesshy's and Rin's raft which lead to them to fall down to the depths of the pools. As to Inuyasha's and Kagome's raft activated an elevated platform that rised them up to the top of the dome.**

**"Omg Inuyasha where are we!!"questioned Kagome just before glancing at huge sights of the sky and tons of trees.**

**"I don't know but at least we are.. alone.. now" as he whispered in to her ear just before kissing her neck and her lips slightly, causing Kagome to be shocked at his movements but gave in and deepened the kiss.**

**With Sesshy and Rin...**

**They came falling from the pit just soon after and caused them to arrive to a very intersting land scape with old roman inspired statues of cupid and Venus. An huge vast numbers of ivy and gold ivory. As well as lillies and heart shaped columns as the statues gazed down at the couple.**

**"Woah... rin thinks this place is amazing!!" cutely stated Rin as she just smiled at the ever so cold Sesshomaru.**

**"This Sesshomaru agrees with you.."he repiled as he glances at her with golden eyes just eying her every movement.**

**Then suddenly the lights dimmed to pitch black as to this sudden change of light Rin launged at Sesshomaru a bit frightend but didn't distract him at all thanks to having demon eyes. Though he did notice sudden warmth around his waist and gripped on to Rin as the raft started to move again to a secret passage way.**

**

* * *

To Be Continued...**

Hey Every body!!**To BE Continued...Well I hate school... I hate my teachers and they are mostly fuckin insane but still in a sence inspires my creativity since over the years I seen the most bitchist teachers in the world! like my 8th grade teacher yelled at us for an hour each day taking up half the class and I suffered her for 3 weeks of my life of yelling and screaming!!!!(note to readers very unplesent and I am serious about 3 weeks of non stop yelling I calculated her for my whole 8th grade year!! ...I'll never get those 3 weeks of my life ever again...)then I sleep alot in class and they annoy the shit out of me including my crazy sister in making a fan fic such a pain in the ass...(I can't Curse skrew the rules I'm older!!!)(Dang it we can't change it to PG-13!!!)So on to the story please review!!!- **


	12. BLACK MAIL FIREWORKS

**Camp Terror**

Kagome & Inyasha are from rich Families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they fall in love or hate ...

**Author's Quote: Man I've been working on this pretty fast my goal is to finish as much as I can before I go back to High School(I'm a freshman)...(I'M TOO OLD) anyways even if i don't finsh by spring break I'll keep working on Camp terror(it's been far to long with this story I got to finish it!!!)(I can't be like those people who never update I hate that so I'm going to work hard on idea's!!! -**

**Chapter 12**

**'raft started to move again to a secret passage way.' Dun dun dun dun**

**With Sango and Miroku**

**"Oh shit is that a labrinth?" yelled Sango while holding on to the raft.**

**"I guess so... o buddha..."gasped Miroku when he gazed up to a huge glass wall.**

**"I HATE LABRINTHS!!!!!!!!"screamed Sango in the top of her lungs while choking poor Miroku.**

**"Sango dearest, can you let go... of my... neck..."struggled Miroku trying to breath.**

**"NO"repiled Sango.**

**"Then will... you... bare my..."slowly asked Miroku and...**

**"HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**With Ayame and Kouga**

**They stared at each other's eyes and glance at the hues of the rainbow when suddenly... current took over and the raft came sliding down in fast speed.**

**"Whoa are we on a slide?"asked Ayame a bit shaken up by the sudden speed.**

**"Hey is that Miroku and Sango?"yelled Kouga trying to get Miroku and Sango not before seeing Sango trying to kill Miroku.**

**"oh hey Ayame!"saided Sango and letting go of Miroku which he later on grasped on his thoart and breath deep and raspy.**

**"...could you... gu..ys... have... come ...soo...ner..."rasped Miroku just before fainting.**

**Back with INU AND KAG...**

**Seconds just past as they were locked in a lovers embrace..looking into each others eyes as they cherished each second of silence..no distractions when just then lights lit on top of them from a tower guess what?...It's Sesshomaru(and Rin ). with a nice C-A-M-E-R-A... **

**"Why brother this is such a suprise... how infortunate is how I can now send my video to blackmail you for the rest of your life...",stated Sesshomaru not before smirking at Inuyasha's annoyance.**

**"You fluffy asshole!!!!"yelled Inuyasha from below.**

**"Well what a comeback and my such colorful volcabulary...I didn't know you could speak 3 words..."repiled Sesshomaru in a way that made Inuyasha reach boiling point.**

**"God Inuyasha stop it!"yelled Kagome half screaming and yelling causing Inuyasha's ears to droop.**

**"Move away Kagome...,this is getting beyond personal this is getting serious..."slowly repiled Inuyasha.**

**"Heh, so what would be your answer little brother?"cooley questioned Sesshomaru, slightly lifting a delicate eyebrow as he waited for a long awaited answer.**

**"It would be this..."grinned Inuyasha evilily...holding out baby Sesshomaru photos and pink-haired Sesshomaru pictures.**

**"You...wouldn't...dare..."coldy said Sesshomaru while glaring at Inuyasha with hateful eyes.**

**As soon as lightning sesshomaru reflexed to reach the pictures but as soon as he did Inuyasha ran away.**

**"HA!! try to catch me you prissy tutu freak!!"taunted Inuyasha not relising that Sesshomaru was behind him.**

**"Nice...try..little..brother but you won't escape this Sesshomaru's wrath!!"he said in a deadly chilling voice...**

**"There you go again!! talking in third person !!!,geez did you even bother to buy "Speaking normal for idiots..."?, questioned Inuyasha jokingly.**

**As soon as those words came from Inuyasha's mouth; poisonous claws went flying at him by Sesshomaru which Inuyasha barely dodged.**

**"Jeez..what the hell are you trying to do kill me?"yelled Inuyasha breathing fast**

**"That is the point half-breed.."coldly answered Sesshomaru as he aimed to murder Inuyasha.**

**"WOULD BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!!"screamed Kagome and Rin combined trying to obviously stop the two from murdering each other.**

**"Fi...ne.."they both repiled as the turned the other side away from one another.**

**"Well we still have about an hour left why don't we get something to eat and watch the fireworks", mentioned Miroku.**

**"Sounds good to me" stated Inuyasha as he held on to his growling stomach.**

**After 10 minutes...**

**"Miroku if you don't take your 'waundering' hands from my ass I'll cut up you hands and shove it up your ass!!!"yelled Sango getting slightly annoyed from Miroku's 'hobby'.**

**"But...dearest Sango..."cried Miroku.**

**"sigh... Inuyasha what do you want to eat?" questioned Kagome.**

**"Simple 7 bowls of ramen.."answered Inuyasha as Kagome's eyes went wide.**

**"Are you crazy? god that's so unhealthy"said Kagome.**

**"Wha it's my favorite!" yelled Inuyasha while taking his long order.**

**After 10 minutes the ramen came...**

**"yes!! it's here!!!!"happily repiled Inuyasha. as he took his first bite.**

**After 3 minutes...**

**"You are unhuman in so many levels..."stated Kagome as she stared at the long stack of finished Ramen bowls.**

**"Well duh I'm part demon!" proudly repiled Inuyasha.**

**BIG EVENT THE FIREWORKS!!**

**Rin/Sess**

**"Wow...Sesshomaru look!! isn't pretty!"smiled Rin while grasping rin's tiny hands as the fireworks bloomed in the sky...**

**"Yes very beautiful.."softly repiled Sesshomaru while gazing at Rin for a few moments causing her to blush.**

**They stayed like that for a moment as the fireworks imploded in the sky as the sit side by side holding hands...**

**Mir/San**

**"You perv..how many..times do..I-"yelled Sango before getting caught in a soft kiss silencing her words.**

**"Sango..you souldn't say such bad words..it's not proper things to say.."said Miroku softly answered after breaking the soft feather-like kiss.**

**As soon as his words were spoken Miroku hugged her in a delicate embrace while holding her hand so the fireworks were clear...**

**Kou/Aya**

**"Kouga I enjoyed everything today we should do that again"smiled Ayame warmly as she gazed at the ground from the ferris wheel.**

**"Ayame..I enjoyed spending time with you too..."grinned Kouga with a toothy expression.**

**As soon as they both saw the fireworks they sat close and as soon as the booming noise approuched Ayame softly kissed Kouga on the cheek as Kouga soon enough blushed at the contact. They held each other close.**

**Inu/Kag**

**The fireworks boomed in the sky with rainbow colors as Inuyasha and Kagome stayed close at a high-angled bridge. **

**"Inuyasha I enjoyed spending time with you today" said Kagome as she gazed into Inuyasha's golden-eyes.**

**"Me too" he softly repiled back as he held Kagome's hands.**

**"We should...-"as soon as she spoke those words Inuyasha cut her off with a full-fleged kiss...as the fireworks imploded silver glitter danced in the breeze...**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**"Now since the the camp will be ending soon we will be traveling on a cruise so get prepared everyone to Camp Shikon ISLAND!!!!"**

**"WHAT?AN ISLAND??"**


	13. Coconuts and Hot Dogs!

**Camp Terror**

Kagome & Inyasha are from rich Families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they fall in love or hate ...

**Author's Quote: Well writer's block has been a major pain in the ass and now I'm finishing highschool soon so that I can continue writing and finally finish...(after 3 long years...it's almost done!!!!!!) anyways this year is going by so fast hell i'm 15 already hahahaha(i'm getting old)(my b-day was back at May 12)to let you know anyways hope you enjoy chapter 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13 **

**Off to Shikon Island**

**From last chapter, well after the carnival and havoc rides Kaede has one last announcement to make...**

**"Now since the the camp will be ending soon we will be traveling on a cruise so get prepared everyone to Camp Shikon ISLAND!!!!"**

**"WHAT?AN ISLAND??"**

**"Wha? a cruise" questioned everyone.**

**"Yes a cruise so ye sould all pack up and be set by tomarrow evening!"as she turned away to head on the bus.**

**Next day...**

**TOTAL CAHOS...**

**'MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!', **

**"INUYASHA-BABE!!!!!' **

**"WAHHHAAAAAAA SHE BEAST!!!!!!!"**

**To keep you from getting lost here's the story Miroku stole Sango's bikini and Inuyasha is running away from a crab faced Kikyou..(she wore some perfume that attracted Crabs instead of dogs)but sooner a later a bunch of crabs dragged kikyou away by digging a tunnel...and Inuyasha was set free...**

**"Now to keep it simple be aware that ye all will set off soon." said Kaede while informing everyone.**

**As soon as she left Inuyasha and Kouga picked a fight in the oddest way...by...**

**"See how you like these CoCO NUTS!!!!" kouga... actulley threw a coco nut at Inuyasha...**

**"Oww...You son of bitch!!!"yelled inuyasha seeing as the coco nut hit him on the face.**

**"You better not start dog turd!!!!!"said Kouga as he glanced at inuyasha reach for some coco nuts as well..**

**"I will start you piece of shit"he repiled back as he hit a coconut straight at kouga's head.**

**"Why you!!"said kouga angerly**

**"Bite my ass!"Smirked Inuyasha.**

**But...Kouga actully hit a coconut up Inuyasha's Ass...causing him to fall over...**

**"Hahaahaha"laughed Kouga."Oh Shit..."Inuyasha's death glare radiated from his eyes.**

**"Come back here you piece of shit!!!oww damnit!!!"painfully screamed Inuyasha while chasing after him to punch the living day-lights out of Kouga.**

**Then came dun dun dun...**

**"OH MY GOD INU-BABY LET ME KISS IT TO MAKE IT FEEL BETTER!!!" yelled Kikyou from the beach distance.**

**in Inuyasha's mind**

**'Run away...Run Away...must save my ass...damnit...my ass is cooked...'**

**Back to reality...**

**Well inuyasha..is well crawling away...but quickly buried himself in the sand...**

**"oh poo I thought I saw him a minute ago oh well got to get my tan on!!"happily stated Kikyou as she walked to the ship.**

**"Thank god...I safe for now..."sighed Inuyasha in relif.**

**"Hey Inuyasha lets get on the ship now it's about to leave!"waved Kagome as a sign for Inuyasha to run faster.**

**"I'm coming!"yelled Inuyasha. as he caught up to Kagome, she quickly grasped his hand with her own and dragged him to go faster.**

**"So how was your day?"qustioned Kagome.**

**"It was...go..od"choked back Inuyasha as he gazed at her sapphire-blue eyes glittering do to the sun setting sky but quickly turned away to hide his blush.**

**"Ok inuyasha see you at dinner!"smiled Kagome as she left to go to her cabin.**

**"Ya...see you there"whispered Inuyasha as he went to the direction of his cabin.**

**OK THiS is the HOW THE WEEK IS TO LOOK LIKE!!!(FOR THE CRUISE)**

DAy 1

6:oopm departure

7:oopm dinner(Formal atire)(Departure party)

11:oopm sleep

DAy 2

AT SEA

7:00pm dinner(casual)

Day 3

AT SEA

7:oopm dinner(casual)

Day 4

SHIKON ISLAND

7:oopm dinner(formal)

Day 5

AT SEA

7:00pm dinner(casual)

Day 6 

AT SEA

7:00 dinner(casual)

Day 7

AT SEA/ARRIVAL BACK HOME!!

7:00 dinner(formal)

**BACK TO STORY!!!**

**The soft music playing the chattering voices the smell of fine cuisine and luxuary. And threw the crowds of people and fine clothing the sounds of glasses of champagne...Uh oh**

**"INU-BABY WHERE ARE YOU!!!?"screamed Kikyou in the top of her lungs as her skimpy black dress nearly dangle off her body as well as her feathered mask and her high 5 inch heels click impatintly...while causing a huge raket that annoyed the other passengers immideitly.**

**"Oh dear god!! why me?"said Inuyasha in fear and terror...**

**"Inuyasha..you look nice..."smiled a figure wearing a long forest green dress and a green masgurade mask.**

**"Kag..ome you look wow..."stated Inuyasha a total loss in words.**

**"You look handsome yourself"smiled Kagome staring at Inuyasha's tuxedo and a dark red mask. Which caused him to blush.**

**"Kagome will you take the pleasure to being my escort?" questioned Inuyasha while winking slightly.**

**"Sure I will be your escort.."blushed Kagome as she agreed.**

**"Well well well brother since when did you dress so nicely? or combed your hair?"questioned Sesshomaru in deep amusement.**

**"Shut up you eyeshadow wearing freak!"**

**"Tisk tisk there goes your temper again your mannners are that of an idiot..."**

**"Why...you..."**

**"Stop it Inuyasha..."muttered Kagome.**

**"But he started it!!"whined Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha..."glared Kagome in a dangerous manner.**

**"Fine fine alright lets get the party starting!!"said Inuyasha in glee.**

**10 minutes later...(In the grand dinning room)**

**"Wha...did someone died here?"asked Inuyasha very stupidly to the waiter.(he smelled something old...the elders)**

**"No...sir I must have you know that this cruise is highly safe.."**

**"Yah yah sure sure.."repiled Inuyasha and as the waiter walked away he looked therw his menu...**

**INU Thoughts...**

**'lets see we have pea soup,...bread pudding..,...and some shit that is written in geberish...oh goodie...'**

**'What is this quail egg?...and snails...frog?...and Cala..ma..ri? what's that?' damn is this confusing...**

**Back to story.**

**"Have we come to an agreement?ladies and gentlemen?"asked the waiter while holding out a notebook for orders.**

**"I'll have Fillet Minon as a entree as for a drink mint tea, I will order for every body as well since a few of them are not aware of what is in the menu."calmly stated Sesshomaru.**

**As dinner came in 1 plate is written for Inuyasha all over it...**

**"Inuyasha you do know that meal has chocolate in it..."stated Kagome but came to late as Inuyasha already panicked...**

**"I...Ca..n't bre..athe...Sess...homaru...you...bas..tard..."coughed Inuyasha as he gasped for air and collapased.**

**"Opps.."Sarcatistcly repiled Sesshomaru in a wide grin.**

**"God...WHERE THE FUCK IS THE NURSE???"screamed Kagome while trying to carry Inuyasha.**

**5 hours later...**

**'Oh..my head note to self repeat pink hair dye prank on Sesshomaru'thought Inuyasha as he tried to get up.**

**"Oh..Inuyasha your awake" repiled Kagome as she wiped her eyes abit.**

**"You stayed up all this time?"said Inuyasha.**

**"Ya..I got worried about you when your throat swelled up.."smiled Kagome in a wonderful grin.**

**"Thanks Kagome"**

**"NO problem..."yeeped Kagome as a blush reached her face. Then came Miroku and Sango by the door which ruined the moment.**

**"Well Inuyasha seems that your finnaly up I thought you acutully were going to die there thankfully Kagome helped with every thing!"said Miroku.**

**"OK LADIES AND GENTLE MEN TODAY'S DINNER THEME IS ALOHA PARIDISE!!! DRESS LIKE YOU ARE FROM HAWWAII!!!!"**

**"Okay..so Sango let's shop at the cruise store I heard they have lots of jewalry there!"smiled Kagome hoping to shop a bit.**

**"Sure Kagome!" answered Sango in a wide smile.**

**"Hey Inuyasha lets go to the Rock Climbing wall!"said Miroku.**

**"Ok sure let's go!"repiled Inuyasha in excitement.**

**DINNER**

**"Ok hopefully no crazy shit will happen..."stated Inuyasha.**

**"LINBO!!! how low can you go?how low can you go?"the staff hooted while holding flaming Kabobs...**

**"oops..."one of the flaming kabobs aimed straight at Inuyasha and gave him a heart attack since his hair and cloathes caught on fire.**

**"OMFG...GET ME WATER YOU IDIOTS!!!WATER!!!"screamed a panicked Inuyasha then Sesshomaru threw a bucket of ice on Inuyasha.**

**"I...Hate...you" stated Inuyasha in full anger.**

**'I think he's out to get me...'thought Inuyasha as he recalled the chocolate and the Flaming Kabobs.**

**"Well that was intersting what do you think Kouga" sweat dropped Miroku.**

**"Inuyasha litarelly became a hot dog in less then 2 seconds.." laughed Kouga till his guts hurt.**

**"Ha ha very funny" plainly said Inuyasha in sarcasm.**

**"Ok Miroku what would you like to order?"calmly stated Sango trying to avoid the hot dog joke battle.**

**"What ever you order Sango dearest." grinned Miroku making Sango blush for a moment till he swiped a place he shouldn't have...**

**"WHY YOU PIECE OF LIVING SHIT!!!"screamed Sango as she attacked Miroku into a bloody pulp.**

**"...eh..." sighed Rin and Ayame.**

**OK umm after an intersting...um dinner the group were invited into a After-dinner Party like refreshments.**

**"Ok according to the list and sign we are supposed to watch a cruise show I'm guessing broadway style"said Kagome.**

**"Hey it's starting!!"repiled Rin as the lights went off.**

**"Let's sit here" stated Miroku pointing to a nice row.**

**End of Chapter...**

**SNEEK PEAK!!!**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE PLEASED TO PRESENT CHICAGO, PHANTHOM OF THE OPERA, AND OUR FANTASTIC SYMTHONY!!!!ENJOY!!!"**


	14. A Show and A Life saver!

**Summary****: Kagome & Inyasha are from rich Families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they fall in love or hate ...**

**Author's quote****: Well writting this story is an experience and if you can tell I got better as a writer...(Still recall my spelling mistakes and errors including short chapters) well anyways I'll try to finish Camp terror for you guys and to feel acomplished...(I sound sappy...) anyways enjoy this chapter -...**

**Chapter 14**

**A Show and A Life saver!!**

* * *

ANNIE  
Six!

JUNE  
Squish!

HUNYAK  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

VELMA  
Cicero (Smoke puffs)

MONA  
Lipschitz!  
' what the hell?' thought Inuyasha.  
LIZ  
Pop!

ANNIE  
Six!

JUNE  
Squish!

HUNYAK  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

VELMA  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

MONA  
Lipschitz!  
'Again? can't they just get on with it?' said Inuyasha well to himself.  
LIZ  
Pop!

ANNIE  
Six!

JUNE  
Squish!

HUNYAK  
Uh Uh

VELMA  
Cicero

MONA  
Lipschitz!  
(After 2 or 3 more times)  
"He had it coming"  
"He had it coming"  
"He only had himself to blame..."  
"If you'd have been there,  
If you'd have seen it!"

VELMA  
"I betcha you would have done the same!"

LIZ  
Pop!

ANNIE  
Six!

JUNE  
Squish!

HUNYAK  
Uh Uh

VELMA  
Cicero

MONA  
Lipschitz!

LIZ (Spoken)  
"You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Bernie.  
Bernie like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP.  
So I came home this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Bernie layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did."  
"So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head."

GIRLS  
"He had it coming"  
"He had it coming"  
He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

ANNIE (Spoken)  
I met Ezekiel Young from  
Salt Lake city about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those Mormons, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

LIZ,ANNIE,JUNE,MONA  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

VELMA AND HUNYAK  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

JUNE  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Wilbur,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the milkman,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the milkman."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

**  
HUNYAK  
Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,  
hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg  
lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja  
Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam  
a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg...  
**

HUNYAK  
UH UH, not guilty!

VELMA  
My sister, Veronica and  
I had this double act  
and my husband, Charlie,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Veronica and  
Charlie doing Number Seventeen-  
the spread eagle.

Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

They took a flower  
VELMA  
All along  
In its prime  
VELMA  
I didn't do it  
And then they used it  
VELMA  
But if I'd done it  
And they abused it  
VELMA  
How could you tell me  
It was a murder  
VELMA  
That I was wrong?  
But not a crime!

MONA  
I loved Alvin Lipschitz  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter.  
But  
He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Ruth,  
Gladys,  
Rosemary and Irving.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
'What a dirty Bum...' thought the girls.

They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
They had it comin'  
All along  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us And they abused us  
And they abused us  
LIZ,ANNIE,MONA  
How could you tell us  
VELMA,JUNE,HUNYAK  
How could you tell us That we were wrong?  
That we were wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!

LIZ  
You pop that gum one more time!

JUNE  
Ten times!

HUNYAK  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.

VELMA  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

MONA  
Artistic differences.  
LIZ  
Pop!

ANNIE  
Six!

JUNE  
Squish!

HUNYAK  
Uh Uh (squeezing necklace)

VELMA  
Cicero (smoke puffs)

* * *

**"NOW IT'S TIME FOR ****PHANTOM OF THE OPREA****!!!"**

**"This will be interesting" said Sesshomaru.**

**"Wake me up if I stop breathing" repiled Inuyasha**

**In sleep he sang to me...**

**In dreams he came that voice which calls to me..**

**And speaks my name**

**And do** **I dream again?  
For now I find...  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside my mind . . .  
**  
**Sing once again with me our strange duet . . .  
My power over you grows stronger yet . . .  
And though you turn from me,to glance behind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there -  
inside your mind . . .  
**

**He's there,the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
**

. . . were both  
in you . . .

And in  
this labyrinth,  
where night  
is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera  
is there/here  
inside your/my mind . . .  
Sing, my Angel of Music!

**Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhhh..ahhhhh...ahhhh...ahhhhhh!!!!Repeat...several times(DAMN she's hurting my ears...)growled Inuyasha as he wimpered in pain.**

* * *

**"Ok it's over finnally!!!"thanked Inuyasha.**

**"You have no appreciation to music or the theater do you? Inuyasha?"questioned Sesshomaru.**

**"Well sorry...I don't wear tutus or do ballet" said inuyasha in sarcasm.**

**"You just insist I would wear a tutu by doing ballet?"angerly stated Sesshomaru.**

**"Well yes...yes I do"smirked Inuyasha. Then Sesshomaru went on a rampage to kill inuyasha...**

**"I still have those ballet black-mail photos of you did you know?"smirked Inuyasha even more as he dodged Sesshomaru's poison claws.**

**"Stop moving and face jugdement by my claws half-breed!"coldy repiled Sesshomaru.**

**After 3 hours of fighting...**

**Inuyasha was drown off deck and was later pulled back by a lifesaver...tube...**

**Preview of next chapter!!!**

**"GAMBLE!!GAMBLE!!! AND FIND TREASURE!!!"**

**  
**


	15. Gamble!,Gamble!,find treasure!

_**Camp Terror**_

**Kagome & Inuyasha are both from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate...**

**Author's Quote****: Well I read the reviews umm..sorry for the last chapter I think it was a bit to short and didn't explain a lot so it was semi-confusing.. and well I had a bit of writer's block as well he he eh..so I'm sending this message,"I'm going to dig deep in to my head for ideas!!!" so this is chap. 15 enjoy!!!!and sorry if this chapter is to short too...anyways hope you enjoy!!! and review!!!**

**Chapter 15**

**GAMBLE, GAMBLE, AND FIND TREASURE!!!!!!!**

**Next day...**

**"Inuyasha why don't we go to the casino?We're old enough!!" said Miroku **

**"Oh no...remember the last time you went to a casino some one gave you alchohal and left you acting like a brainless monkey!! not only that you said those accursed 5 words to 50 women that chased after me! instead of you!" recalled Inuyasha as he remembered that foul memory. **

**Flashback**

**Inuyasha just minded his own business until miroku said the 5 words[will you bear my children then it went like this...**

**"So you are with that PERVERT!!!" **

**'Oh shit...'thought Inuyasha.**

**Lets just say that after that Inuyasha got tied up to the wheel of fortune and just so turns out Miroku was dress as a girl as he pulls the lever...as girls aimed at Inuyasha with sharp objects...(cause the wheel of fortune spins...)**

**As he glared at Miroku's smile...**

**End of Flashback...**

**"Do you know that one crazy bitch had a knife in her bag...Who the hell would keep it in there bag?!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out the scar that was on his leg.**

**"Well I promise it won't happen again!" pleaded Miroku.**

**"Fine..but if you get drunk don't come running back to me" warned Inuyasha.**

**After 2 hours...**

**Well miroku won a dollar...and Inuyasha lost about $4,000...**

**"DAMNIT what the hell is wrong with this slot!!!"yelled Inuyasha**

**"I don't know and why do you keep playing?" stated MIroku.**

**"Because Sesshomaru is here also and he just won a million dollars!" said Inuyasha.**

**"Well...um...heh heh..." muttered Miroku as he backed away from anger waves.**

**"Hell even Kagome won $100,000!!" repiled Inuyasha that well hurted his pride.**

**"Well umm.. I got to go" quickly stated Miroku**

**"Miroku..." warned Inuyasha..**

**'Sigh'**

**Dinner time!!!**

**"Now it's time for Italian night!!!"**

**"Oh great" stated Inuyasha.**

**"Well we all will have Pasta and meatballs" stated Sesshomaru.**

**Pasta comes in**

**As soon as inuyasha gets his plate...Kouga dunks Inuyasha's head to his own pasta...**

**"You son of a bitch" yelled Inuyasha as he throwed a meat ball which missed and aimed at Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha" glared Kagome as she picked up a plate of Pasta while aiming closely...**

**"eep" squeaked Inuyasha and ducked...so pasta came flying from the balconey to other passengers...**

**RANDOM PASSENGERS!!**

**"HAY!!!"**

**"DON'T HAY ME"**

**"TAKE THAT"**

**"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!"**

**well this led to a huge battle royal...with meatballs and bread sticks...**

**End of Dinner...**

**Announcement!!**

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE ANNUAL TREASURE HUNT WILL BE TOMARROW AT SHIKON ISLAND!!, THREW OUT THE ISLAND THERE WILL BE PRECIOUS JEWALS AND METALS THAT CAN BE FOUND!!! SO PASSENGERS ENJOY!!!"**

**"Precious jewals?"**

**"Metals?"**

**"TREASURE!!!"**

**"RUN FOR IT!!!"  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"  
**

**"idiots" mumbled Sesshomaru**

**"DOG TARD I'm going to find the treasure before you"said Kouga proudly.**

**"Don't count on it Kouga.."repiled Inuyasha slightly annoyed.**

**"Sigh..."(Ayame and Kagome)**

**"MIROKU GET YOUR SPINEY ASS HERE!!!"yelled Sango in deep rage.  
**

**"Eep"sqeaked Miroku.**

**"Now Sango there please don't use this kind of violence"said Miroku nervously.**

**"Violence my ass come here and face it like a man"screamed Sango**

**"Even more idiots"stated Sesshomaru.**

**Dun DUN DUUNN!!!**

**"INUYASHA BABE LET's GO TOGETHER!!"Screamed Kikyo**

**"INUYASHA!!!"lovingly Screamed Kikyo**

**"Shhh" whispered a voice as the figure pulled Inuyasha in to the forest.**

**'oh thank god' thought Inuyasha in relief.**

**"INUYASHA !!!****ohh poo maybe he went inside that cave.."said Kikyo as she ran off to a snake infested Cave(Posionous snakes)**

**"u ok?"said the stranger**

**"Yah thanks to you"smiled Inuyasha gladly...then tried to approach the stranger intill he finnally relised the stranger's scent.**

**"Kagome??"whispered Inuyasha while pulling of the cloak.**

**"Ya you got me" smiled Kagome.**

**"Hey let's go exploring underwater I managed to find a rental shop so we can scubba" , repiled Kagome in excitment as she reached for Inuyasha's hand and tugged him along like a puppy.**

**( after they got the rentals)(they went scubbadiving)**

**They reached at least 12 feet down the water and spotted loads of fish and coral while Kagome was gazing at awe with fish and dolphins, Inuyasha went on his own expedition.**

**(After 30 minutes)( they came back to the land)**

**"Kagome this might not be much but here" said Inuyasha as he tossed a thin rock.**

**"Inuyasha what is this?"Kagome questioned just before she opened the (rock) which happened to be an oyster...and saw a cute little pearl the size of a marble.**

**"Thanks Inuyasha" she said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.**

**"It was no problem...", he said as he blushed back.**

**Miroku/Sango...**

**"Miroku get your spiny ass back here!!!", screamed Sango.**

**"Sango I Love you!!!"Yelled Miroku back.**

**"Wha?", stopped Sango as she stared at him with wide eyes.**

**"I said sango I love you"repiled Miroku softly and pulled her closer for a full on kiss.**

**Sesshomaru/Rin...**

**"Hmm, we have to go a little farther..."stated Sesshomaru as he smelled the air.**

**"Sesshomaru, where are you taking Rin?" said Rin.**

**"Hm"**

**"We are here"he repiled back as he dragged her to a cave.**

**"Wha!!"**

**This cave turned out to be well a diamond mine...**

**"This will take only a second" he softly repiled as he took a piece of rock and melted it slightly (his poison)with skill then appeared a small diamond and tossed it to Rin.**

**"Thank you!!!, this Rin is happy!!!"she yelled out in gratitude as she hugged him tight.**

**Kouga/Ayame...**

**"Kouga where are we?" questioned Ayame as she gazed at their surroundings.**

**Then they came across a waterfall and night had just arrived...**

**"Here this is for you"said Kouga as he picked an Iris and passed it to Ayame.**

**"Thank you"she softly repiled back and stared at the moon with him.**

**meanwhile Kikyo...**

**"Hey wait a minute what's crawling up my leg?...OMG IT'S A SNAKE Omg!!!omg!!!!**

**AHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"screamed Kikyo.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE!!!!(Planning on writing my ass off!!!)(My goal is to finish by next month so readers wait for my biggest chapter yet!!!)**


	16. Fare Well, and Bon Voyage Kikyou

_**Camp Terror**_

**Kagome & Inuyasha are both from rich families and are popular at their schools but what happens just in one summer they meet will they fall in love or hate...**

**Author's Quote: OK!! this is my final Chapter!!! so here goes... chapter 16!!! readers enjoy and review!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**Far well, and Bon Voyage Kikyo...**

**(To readers Kikyo will die in this fic)**

**The next day...**

**Well...some how Kikyo survived..(probably by smacking the snakes with her hair dryer or a coconut) and she's off to cause chaos...**

* * *

**"NOW PASSENGER'S WE WILL PARTY TILL ARE BUTS FALL OFF!!!!!WHEE!!!!!! CATCH ME GEORGE!!!"**

**"I'M NOT GAY AND MY NAME ISN'T GEORGE!!!"**

**"WHEE I THINK SOMEONE SPIKED THE PUNCH!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**"ok..."answered Inuyasha as he sweat dropped a bit.**

**"Sesshomaru will you dance with this Rin?"whispered Rin as she blushed a bit.**

**"Hn"stated Sesshomaru as he reached out his hand showing a sign that he accepts.**

**"Looks like Sess has got a soft side..."said Sango as she stared at the couple from a far.**

**"MY DEAREST SANGO will you dance with this humble monk!!"praised Miroku to the dear heavens.**

**"heh hopeless"whispered Inuyasha as he watched this scene take place.**

**"Inuyasha want to dance?"questioned Kagome as she reached out her hand.**

**"Sure..."replied Inuyasha as she took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.**

**"Heh now who is hopeless one dog breath"laughed Kouga in huge amusement.**

**"Kouga? want to dance?"said Ayame while blushing bright red like an apple.**

**"ok"smiled Kouga and held her hand as well to the dance floor.**

**

* * *

With the oh so evil Kikyo... **

**"hmm...you have an interesting idea heh...kukukuku"laughed Naruku in pure crude humor.**

**"I'll take that as a yes"sighed Kikyo as she raised her arm for him to shake.**

**"Let's seal the deal"she said and then to laughing like a true maniac.**

**"I like how you think"said Naraku as he laughed an even more evil laugh.**

**

* * *

"Inuyasha?"spoke Kagome as she turned her head around and stop the dance with him **

**"Hm?"he replied as he leaned more to Kagome and held her closer to hear what she was going to say.**

**"Do you think well umm..never mind..."**

**"Kagome..I want to well thank you for all you done lately..."whispered Inuyasha to Kagome's ear.**

**"It's no big deal..."reassured Kagome.**

* * *

**BOOM!!!!!!!**

**"What now?"sighed Inuyasha in discomfort.**

**"WELL UM PASSENGERS..."**

**"WELL INU-BABE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME I'LL CRASH THIS WHOLE SHIP AND TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!!!HAHAHAHA"**

**(You could guess?)**

**"IT's official she has lost her mind..."remarked Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes awkwardly.**

**"I'M NOT CRAZY!!!!!!!!!ooohhh...is that A PINK DOG!!!!!"yelled Kikyou as she glance below her feet to pick up the small unfortunate soul.**

**"YEEE!!!!!! IT'S SO CUTE!!!! I LOVE PINK!!!!!!!!!!!"squealed Kikyou disgustingly high-pitched.**

**'a pink dog...god I feel sorry for it...'winched Kagome as this spectacle took place.**

**"HEY OUCH!! DID THAT PUFF BALL BIT ME!!!YAHHH!!!!!!!!!!"hollered Kikyou in pain and disbelieve.**

**"WELL AH... I THINK THE DOG JUST PUSHED HER OFF THE BOAT..."stated the announcer.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA BY A PINK DOG?!!!!!my word!!!!hahahaha"**

**

* * *

**

**"And why the hell are you doing this?"asked Inuyasha just realizing the situation now.**

**"Well because of dear Kikyo I managed to find a interesting object in her arsenal a tracking remote and from that small device I was able to reprogram the ships destination...and were leading are selfs right in to a very dangerous disaster sight known for active bombs"smirked Naraku as he saw Inuyasha's shocked face.**

**"You bastard..what kind of sick freak are you?"questioned Inuyasha obviously glaring at him.**

**"I'm a... ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!"Screamed Naraku as the fireworks burned him thanks to Kagome.**

**"Oh! fuck how the hell do we stop this ship??"said Inuyasha in panic.**

**"INUYASHA!!! HELP ME!!!!"yelled Kagome.**

**He rushed in as soon as possible and spotted Kagome hanging for dear life from the balcony because of the huge impact. **

**"KAGOME!!!!"screamed Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

"EMERGENCY!!!! PASSENGERS!!!PLEASE PUT YOUR LIFE-JACKETS ON NOW!!!!!"**

**"oh no..."whispered Miroku as his actions panicked.**

**"EVERYONE PLEASE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"OK ALL PASSENGERS!!! FOLLOW THE LIFEBOAT INSTRUCTIONS!!!!"**

**(On the ship there are about a number of 1,000 people...**

**There are boats that can carry about 9-12 people...)**

**"OK 1ST SECTION OF BOATS WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY!!!!"**

**"MY DEAREST SANGO PLEASE DEPART!!!"yelled Miroku as he pushed Sango safety to the life raft.**

**"OK 2ND SECTION OF BOATS WITH REMAINING WOMEN AND CHILDREN LEAVE!!!"**

**"AYAME GO!!!"yelled Kouga as he lifted Ayame to safety.**

**"NOW 3RD SECTION OF BOATS LEAVE!!!"**

**"BUT Sesshomaru!!"whined Rin as she refused to leave him.**

**"Don't question me just go!"barked Sesshomaru.**

**"NOW!!! GET THE BOATS FROM THE DECK!!!!"**

**"Damn"cursed Inuyasha under his breath as he reached for Kagome's hand.**

**"HOLD ON DOG BREATH!!!"Yelled Kouga from afar.**

**"Oh my Buddha..."whispered Miroku as he spotted the disaster sight just a few meters ahead.**

**"Shit..."cursed Sesshomaru as he spotted the danger and tugged harder for the rest of the boats until finally they were all ready to leave.**

**

* * *

"ALRIGHT STEADY DEPART!!!!"**

**"YES!!!"yelled Ayame as she spotted Kouga on the ship.**

**"What a relieve...where's Kagome?"asked Sango in till she looked above.**

**"INUYASHA!!!!"screamed Kagome as her hand went loose causing her to fall over.**

**"KAGOME!!!!"yelled Inuyasha as he dived along with Kagome not seeing the boat below them.**

**"DON'T STAND THERE!!CATCH!!!"Screamed Sango as she readied the other passengers to catch the couple.**

**"Kagome are you all right?"hugged Inuyasha as he held on to her tightly.**

**"I'm fine Inuyasha..."she whispered in his ear automatically calming Inuyasha.**

**"EVERYONE HAS BEEN COUNTED FOR THE EVACUATION WAS A SUCCESS!!!!"**

**

* * *

After a minimum of 30 minutes they finally made it to land and which lead to a huge celebration...**

**"Umm...Inuyasha back there I wanted to say...I lik...I like you..."admitted Kagome while clasping his hand.**

**"Kagome...I love you..."proposed Inuyasha and pulled her in with his arms while kissed her as madly in love as possible.**

**

* * *

"Aww...isn't that cute Sesshy?"sighed Rin as she gripped on to his arm.**

**"hm"remarked Sesshomaru in a cool manner.**

**"Yes!!!he said it !!! the idiot finally said it!!!"yipped Miroku in to the heavens.**

**"Miroku I'll forget that for know"grinned Inuyasha as he saw Miroku tense a bit with fear.**

**"Kagome I'm so happy for you!!!"congratulated Sango all in the same time making a toast.**

**"Hey what are you talking about you got Miroku in the palm of you hand!!!"remarked Kagome in response instantly making Sango blush out of her mind.**

**"That's true Sango...I'll go the four corners of the world for your happiness" smiled Miroku just making Sango nearly die in embarrassment.**

**"Hey dog-breath!!!take care of her!!!"laughed Kouga in response.**

**"Yah yah yah I know quit being annoying"said Inuyasha.**

**"Hey let's have a great school year!!"cheered Ayame.**

**"Yep!! and I got to get shopping don't I?"replied Rin.**

**

* * *

Ring Ring...**

**"Inuyasha it's father..."spoke Sesshomaru in a still mono-tone. (Which means it is not good at all)**

**"Yah dad?"nervously answered Inuyasha.**

**After a handful of ear blood-shouts Inuyasha spilled the bad news to his party. **

**"I'm screwed..."sighed Inuyasha in a dramatic atmosphere.**

**"What happened?"questioned Miroku.**

**"Well turns out that before Kikyo got killed she busted 5 of my cars...and now I have to work until I turn 24..."(he's 17 by the way)**

**"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"laughed Miroku out of his brains.**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! you FKed up excuse for a monk!!!"yelled Inuyasha in anger.**

**"It's not my fault I love women so much, Inuyasha and mind you try not cursing to much"repiled Miroku all in the same time he was asking for a beating.**

**"GET YOUR SPINEY ASS HERE!!!! SO I CAN KICK IT"remarked Inuyasha as he screamed even louder.**

**"NO I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!BUDDHA!!!!!"prayed Miroku in fear.**

**So as the story goes, no Miroku didn't die but he just suffered a mild surgery. Anyways as for what happens they all really did live happily ever after. Kagome and Inuyasha are an item as well as everyone else as they prepare for what lies ahead in their lives. But in the end, Yes Inuyasha and Kagome fell in love as promised...**

**

* * *

_Little Extra_ **

"So Sess you proudly will be off to collage by this fall?"grinned Rin. 

**"Yes I will be attending Oxford by this fall"stated Sesshomaru in a polite manner.**

**"Smart-ass"remarked Inuyasha.**

**"D average"said Sesshomaru in a cold tone.**

**"SHUT UP IT'S A D+!!!!that's passing!!!!"yelled Inuyasha hysterically in embarrassment.  
"It's annoying to listen to your voice brother..."sighed Sesshomaru.**

**"And it's annoying when you talk in 3rd person and you act like a bastard when your in ice cube mode!!"yelled Inuyasha.**

**"That's what you think"cooly replied Sesshomaru.**

**"I'm gonna kill you!!!!"screamed Inuyasha.**

**"INUYASHA!!!!!!"

* * *

**

**Author's Quote: Wow I finished!!!! I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WOOHOO!!!!!!! ok must retain composure as you guys know this is my final chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it by far this is my first fanfic achievement..., thank all you guys for your support and reading this story to the brim. Till i make another conclusion with Inuyasha Fics I'll go to the path of being a better writer...And to all who enjoy my second Fic "Never Again" i'll try to make the next chapter in by new year's!!!! With thanks and gratitude i'll make an oath for my reviewers and promise to finish future fanfics...**


End file.
